


Drip Drip Drop

by StarfireXL



Series: Pinky and the Popsicle (Gratsu Fic Collection) [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Juvia is a hopeless gay, Juvia loves to jumpscare, Lucy is so in love with her but Juvia is so oblivious its not even funny, M/M, Natsu loves Kung Fu Panda, did I mention how much I love this ship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfireXL/pseuds/StarfireXL
Summary: Juvia LOVES to jump scare people. She's absolutely sure that if she scares Gray well enough, he'll come running into her open, waiting arms. But when she practices on Lucy, things end up...not quite like she expected.





	Drip Drip Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I fell for Luvia SO HARD!!! Golden Girl x Rain Woman? Sign me up! This is for my discord family who helped me come up with this idea, it was a lot of fun to write! As always comments are very much appreciated! <3

“Drip drip drop…”

 

_She won’t see it coming!_

 

“Drip drip drop…”

 

_If Juvia can get this right, she can scare away Lucy and finally have Gray-sama all to herself!_

 

“Drip drip drop…”

 

_Almost there…_

 

“Drip drip **_DROP_ **!”

 

Juvia pounced, screeching directly into Lucy’s ear, her hands grabbing the celestial wizard’s slender shoulders and digging in.

 

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!” Juvia stifled a laugh as the blonde woman let out the loudest, highest-pitched squeal the water mage had ever heard. Every fine blonde hair on the back of her neck stood straight up as Lucy jumped a full three feet into the air, whirling around and stumbling right into Juvia.

 

The water mage choked on her laugh, her arms instinctively snaking around the celestial wizard as Lucy buried her face in her blue hair, breathing deeply.

 

_W-what?!..._

 

That was **not** supposed to happen. Lucy was supposed to scream and run for the hills, never to be seen again. She was supposed to cower and promise Juvia to never even **_look_ **at Gray-sama for the rest of her life! She was supposed to--

 

_She smells good._

 

Lucy smelled like heaven. The scent of fresh daisies blooming in the first hours of spring. The scent of sunlight breaking through a curtain of rain clouds. The smell of honey on a warm summer day.

 

Juvia suddenly had a hard time remembering what exactly Lucy was supposed to do.

 

She didn’t realize how **_right_ **it felt to have Lucy in her arms until the celestial wizard pulled away, a bashful, embarrassed smile curving her rosy pink lips. And for a moment, all thoughts of Gray flew right out of Juvia’s head like pollen scattering in the wind.

 

_No...come back..._

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Juvia!” Lucy stammered, “I didn’t mean to tackle you like that, guess I’m just a wimp!” She shyly tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, face flushed a gorgeous red. “You really got me!”

 

Juvia gulped at those words.

 

_Juvia...Juvia_ **_has_ ** _you?_

 

Why did she want that so much? Why did she suddenly want to run her pale fingers through that waterfall of golden curls? To look straight into those dark brown eyes and just... _sink_ into their soft, shadowy depths?

 

_Gray-sama...Juvia is in love with Gray-sama._

 

The water mage ignored the hesitant voice in the back of her mind that whispered about how adorable Lucy’s squeal had been, or how beautiful she looked with that scarlet blush painted over her fair skin, or how Juvia felt empty without that sweet scent completely enveloping her.

 

“Where-where’s Gray-sama?!” Juvia almost gagged on the words for some reason, shoving down the twinge of pain when Lucy’s face fell just slightly.

 

“O-oh right...you’re looking for Gray…” Lucy ducked her head, blonde bangs falling into her eyes, and all Juvia wanted was to reach out and brush them aside.

 

“Last time I saw him he was heading to his house to rest for tomorrow’s mission.”

 

Juvia nodded faintly, frozen to the floor as Lucy gifted her a sliver of a smile before retreating to the bar to speak to Mira. Juvia staggered out of the guild, one hand coming up to clutch her heart as she took in deep drags of brisk evening air.

 

_What is wrong with Juvia? What did Lucy do to her?_

 

A surge of rage bubbled up from deep inside her as Juvia settled on an answer. Lucy must have been using some kind of love magic and she had just tested it on Juvia! The water mage cursed silently, clenching her fists as she realized Gray would be the celestial wizard’s next victim.

 

“Not if Juvia has anything to say about it!” she declared to no one in particular, suppressing the uneasy feeling inside her that insisted that maybe…

 

...Lucy hadn’t been using any magic at all.

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

_What is Juvia going to do?!_

 

The water mage wrung her hands nervously as she hovered outside Gray’s bedroom door, tugging at her blue locks and fiddling with the edge of her dress.

 

It had been easy to sneak inside the house undetected. All the blue-haired woman had to do was dissolve into a puddle of water and slip under the door, like a normal person. It wasn’t breaking and entering! After all, this would be her home one day.

 

_Yes, this is Juvia’s home._

 

But as her eyes roamed over the bare white walls, she felt anywhere but at home. She felt trapped, locked in an icy prison with no way out.

 

_Get a grip, Juvia! Now, what is Juvia going to do to win over Gray-sama?_

 

She could bring flowers, or chocolate, or freshly baked brownies. But she had already attempted everything from giving gifts, to wearing humiliatingly revealing clothes, to using every cheesy pick up line Loke taught her. Nothing worked.

 

Juvia perked up as she remembered what had happened at the guild. She had jump-scared Lucy, but instead of running away from her, the blonde had leaped straight into her arms... _what if Gray did the same?!_

 

The water mage’s heart fluttered with excitement. This was it! The genius idea she had been waiting for! She closed her eyes and envisioned her arms encircling her Gray-sama. His blonde hair tickling her cheek, his brown eyes blinking up at her with adoration, his summery perfume swirling around her as he kissed her over and over and over--

 

_Wait...BLONDE?!_

 

It was more dire than Juvia had expected. Lucy had placed a curse on her! But her Gray-sama was only a few feet away, just behind this door. So close, Juvia could almost taste it. She knew one kiss would definitely break the blonde witch’s curse! Juvia brushed off the tiny voice when it asked her if she really wanted the curse to be broken.

 

Giggling with delight, Juvia swiftly dissolved, her body melting into a puddle like snow on a hot summer day. Barely containing her excitement, Juvia slid under the door, reforming once she was inside Gray’s bedroom. She held her breath, stiffening when she saw Gray roll over in his bed before relaxing as she noticed his deep even breathing.

 

Biting her lip, Juvia inched closer. Now was the moment of truth.

 

“Drip drip drop…” Her voice was faint, barely passing through Juvia’s lips.

 

“Drip drip drop…” A little louder, Juvia could almost feel the words hanging between her and Gray.

 

“Drip drip drip drip…” She was standing over him now, examining the peaceful expression on his pale face and the ruffled messiness of his raven hair, disregarding the fact that her heart didn’t stutter like it used to. His eyebrows furrowed as Juvia leaned closer.

 

“Drip drip... **_DROP_ **!!!!” Juvia screamed the last syllable at the top of her lungs, looming over Gray as his eyes snapped open.

 

He squealed.

 

Higher than Juvia thought possible. Higher than even Lucy’s shriek. He tumbled backwards, hitting his head on the bed’s headboard, gasping for breath.

 

He did **not** react the way he was supposed to.

 

“Get away from him! SKADOOOOSH!”

 

Just as Juvia was starting to feel mortified, a blur of pink slammed right into her, passing straight through her water body.

 

Juvia spun around, gawking at the tangle of limbs squirming to right itself at the foot of the bed.

 

_No… WAY!_

 

“N-NATSU?!” Juvia felt her jaw drop. She honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if her chin had literally dissolved into water and splashed to the ground. “WHAT THE--”

 

“NATSU?!” Juvia glanced over her shoulder as Gray scrambled off of his bed, grabbing a blanket and tossing it over the pinkette, just as he managed to sit up. “Nope! There’s no Natsu here!”

 

Gray let out an awkward, strained laugh as he flopped down on the wriggling blanket, grunting as it fought to break free. “Yeah-I, _oof_ , didn’t see him since this, _ow_ , this morning!”

 

The growling blanket elbowed Gray in the stomach.

 

_“I swear to Mavis I’m going to kill you!”_ the ice mage hissed, before pinning the blanket to the ground and smiling up at Juvia, teeth bared in a frantic grin. “But that would be stupid, after all, it’s just a **_blanket_ **.”

 

“Gray...Juvia is not an idiot, she knows that is Natsu,” the blue-haired woman deadpanned.

 

Gray winced, rolling off of the blanket as Natsu popped up, a dark scowl plastered across his face.

 

The three of them stared at each other, no one saying a word or making the slightest movement. Juvia said nothing as she abruptly turned and fled the room, a strange feeling fizzing in her stomach.

 

Gray and Natsu silently watched as Juvia disappeared. Once she was out of sight, Gray stole an awkward glance at the dragon slayer, gulping when he met Natsu’s green glare.

 

“Seriously, Ice Princess?! Are you so ashamed of me that you’d pretend I was a **blanket** to hide our relationship?” Natsu snapped. He meant the words to be venomous and harsh, but they came out defeated and sad.

 

Gray flinched, wrapping his arms around himself. “Of course not, Flame Brain,” he murmured softly, “I just-I panicked. I didn’t know what to do.”

 

Natsu scoffed at his response.

 

“I’m not making excuses. You know I’m not good with feelings, I just...I wanted to do this without all the people looking and judging and demanding to know stuff--”

 

Despite himself, Natsu’s eyes softened as he scooted closer to Gray. “Hey…” he purred sweetly, “I know you get nervous with that kinda stuff and it’s okay, but...remember I’m here too. Everyone would probably be surprised and ask questions, but you don’t have to go through it alone.” Gray nodded as Natsu pulled him into his chest. “So...d’you think we’re ready to tell everyone?”

 

“The better question is: did you seriously reference Kung Fu Panda?”

 

Natsu blushed, burying his face in Gray’s soft black hair. “I-I was trying to protect you.”

 

“Wow, I feel so protected.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question!”

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

Juvia flopped down at a table, absentmindedly stirring her hot chocolate.

 

_Gray is...with Natsu…_

 

Thinking back, how did she not see it? The way they constantly fought, punching and kicking, but their hands were always locked in an embrace. The way they spat out insults, but their eyes would glimmer with mischief and affection. The way they competed relentlessly, but not to hurt or demean each other, but to improve and to _learn_ from each other.

 

Out of all of her “love rivals,” Natsu was the one she had least expected. Juvia winced at the thought. _Love rivals_...how could she have been so idiotic? Gray didn’t belong to her. Never had, never will. He belonged wholly to Natsu and Natsu belonged to him.

 

It hurt, but somehow...Juvia didn’t mind it as much as she thought she would. She felt so much _lighter_ , like a crushing weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She felt closure, a warm peace falling over like a fluffy blanket. Juvia glanced over at the guild doors as Gray and Natsu attempted to discreetly slink back into the guild. She saw the crimson flush creeping over Gray’s cheeks and the impatient twitch of Natsu’s hands, like all he wanted was to just reach out and intertwine the ice mage’s fingers with his own. And when they stopped at the center of the guild hall, when they confessed their relationship for the whole world to see, Juvia definitely didn’t miss the smiles adorning the two boys’ faces.

 

Natsu’s was like the sun, all blinding radiance and warm, intoxicating excitement. Gray’s was like the moon, soft and shy, peeking out from behind dark clouds, but encouraged by the light of the sun to shine as brightly as he could.

 

They looked so…

 

“...Happy…” Juvia murmured to herself.

 

_Can Juvia ever be that happy?_

 

“Yeah, they are, aren’t they?” Juvia’s eyes widened when Lucy suddenly materialized at her side. “This has been a long time coming, I’m so glad they finally decided to tell everyone!”

 

Lucy laughed then, shaking her head fondly when Natsu tackled Gray to the ground, attacking him with every kiss he had been forced to hide. And for once, Juvia couldn’t see Gray at all. All she could see was Lucy. The gorgeous caramel gold of her hair, the soft mocha brown of her eyes, the tinkling bells of her laugh…

 

A laugh Juvia wanted to hear over and over again, for as long as she lived.

 

And when Lucy turned the full force of that dazzling smile on her, the answer to Juvia’s question hit her with the force of an Etherion blast.

 

_Yes. Yes, Juvia can._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at my Tumblr: @starfirexl!


End file.
